A Song to Bloom - (Una canción para florecer)
by Gare-ni
Summary: [Traducción] [Fanfic original de Woofemus] [Ninja UA] Hanayo y Maki son de dos familias ninja rivales que viven en la aldea de Otonokizaka. Mientras Maki toma la rivalidad de sus familias muy seriamente, Hanayo prefiere averiguar cómo hacerse amiga de ella.


**IMPORTANTE** : Esta historia **no me pertenece** en lo absoluto, su autor original es **Woofemus** al cual agradezco por permitirme traducir su historia.

 _Love Live! y sus personajes pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino, Arumi Tokita, ASCII Media Works, Dengeki G's Magazine, Lantis y Sunrise. No se obtiene ninguna ganancia monetaria con la publicación de esta historia y no se pretendió infringir ningún derecho de autor o marca registrada._

 **Autor Original:** **Woofemus** (www. fanfiction. net/u/ 5365149/ Woofemus) ( floopers. tumblr. com)

 **Traducción:** **Gare-ni**

 **Pareja:** MakiPana (Nishikino Maki x Koizumi Hanayo)

 **Fandom:** Love Live! School Idol Project

 **Notas de Gare-ni:** Este es un proyecto que ansiaba hacer desde que leí por primera vez esta historia y agradezco de nueva cuenta a Woofemus por permitirme traducirla. En total son 3 capítulos, pero los he separado en 4 debido a que las primeras líneas suenan más como un prólogo para mí, sin embargo el resto de los capítulos son bastante largos, por lo que hay bastante historia por delante. Por obvias razones entre diferencia de idiomas esta historia ha sido adaptada en ciertas partes para que haya congruencia al leerla.

Como he dicho ya, los capítulos son bastante largos, por lo que tardare un poco en publicar la traducción, pero podría apurarme si veo a varias personas interesadas en esta historia.

 **Notas de Woofemus:** Este es en realidad otro trabajo que está publicado en mi AO3 (también Woofemus) y tumblr (en floopers). Este UA se basa en ideas que alguien pensó y que yo por desgracia no puedo poner aquí, pero deberías de ser capaz de disfrutar plenamente de la historia sin necesidad de conocer todos los detalles exactos. Con eso dicho, sólo hay tres partes de esto y actualizaré de nuevo en una semana o cuando recuerde así que si te gustaría leerlo todo de una vez, puede verificar mi AO3 o tumblr (donde también habrá un enlace a las UA ideas).

Gracias por leer, y espero que disfrutes.

.-.

 ** _A Song to Bloom – (Una canción para florecer)_**

 **Autor:** Woofemus

 **Traducción al español:** Gare-ni

 _Prólogo_

Hanayo sabía que era diferente.

Había nacido como una Koizumi, uno de los clanes ninja que residían en la aldea de Otonokizaka. Y no era simplemente un clan, era el clan Koizumi. Los relatos sobre las hazañas que los ninjas Koizumi habían realizado en su tiempo eran casi leyendas que eran transmitidas en la aldea. Hanayo siempre había escuchado historias de su madre contándole sobre todas las cosas increíbles que habían hecho sus antepasados, todas guardadas y registradas en los rollos que eran transmitidos en su familia. Hanayo siempre había estado fascinada, quería ser parte de ese legado, sabía que iba a serlo. Era evidente desde el principio que su camino ya estaba grabado en piedra.

Por desgracia, Hanayo no había heredado ninguna de esas habilidades legendarias.

Todos en su familia parecían ser mucho mejores que ella, el heredero principal de la familia. Ella era torpe y lenta, no era muy precisa lanzando proyectiles, tenía tanto miedo alrededor de las armas reales que eran afiladas y puntiagudas que ella cerraba los ojos con miedo, y siempre parecía dudar de todo en el momento incorrecto. Todo era totalmente indigno para alguien que estaba destinada a ser un ninja, y futura líder de su clan. Incluso con solo 10 años de edad, sabía que no estaba destinada a hacer las grandes cosas que la gente esperaba de ella.

Rin siempre había asegurado que ella tenía otras habilidades que eran útiles. "¡Como hacer las mejores bolas de arroz!" le gustaba decir. Aunque eso no era exactamente lo que Hanayo quería escuchar, todavía la hacía feliz. Tenía un gran orgullo por su arroz, después de todo.

Pero, no es como si fuese una gran habilidad, especialmente para un _ninja._

Hanayo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo ser mejor, especialmente cuando parecía que el entrenamiento no parecía funcionar mucho con ella. Quería hacerlo mejor pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué más había que hacer que ella no hubiese hecho ya? Ella había entrenado todos los días, con Nico, a la que admiraba profundamente, y Rin, que estaba tan llena de energía que siempre terminaba sintiéndose agotada. A veces Umi se acercaba y le daba consejos sobre cómo mejorar sus técnicas de lanzamiento. Pero no importaba cuanto Hanayo lo intentara… no importaba lo mucho que lo hiciera… ella no podía—

– Y chilló cuando cayó de cara al suelo, con sus pies atrapados en una raíz. Hanayo gimió, sentándose en el suelo mientras comprobaba su estado. Aparte del dolor en su rostro, todo lo demás parecía estar bien. Hubiera sido terrible si algo le hubiese pasado y ella no pudiese entrenar.

Hanayo miro a su alrededor, preguntándose donde estaba. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que había terminado alejándose de la aldea- ¡Ah! Ella sabía dónde estaba, sus ojos recorrieron el paisaje familiar de follaje y árboles.

En la aldea utilizaban los bosques de los alrededores como campos de entrenamiento todo el tiempo así que incluso alguien como Hanayo sabía a su manera como reconocer las zonas. Incluso ahora, ella era capaz de saber exactamente donde estaba, mirando alrededor encontró varios árboles que le eran familiares. Si ella seguía hacia el oeste, llegaría al camino que conducía hacia la aldea—

Un sonido extraño la hizo parpadear. Lentamente se puso de pie, notando que el sonido aún continuaba. Hanayo siguió cuidadosamente la fuente del sonido, demasiado curiosa para detenerse. A medida que se acercaba, ella comenzó a darse cuenta de que era el sonido en realidad. ¿Sonaba como… alguien… cantando? Hanayo continuo acercándose hasta que se dio cuenta que el sonido venía desde el centro de un claro.

Había… había alguien parado en medio del claro, alguien pequeño… ¿Quizá era alguno de los otros niños de la aldea? Pero, ¿Por qué caminaría hasta ahí él solo? Hanayo se acercó sigilosamente, intentando obtener un vistazo del misterioso cantante. Cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sus ojos se ensancharon y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

"Oh-¡Oh!"

"¿Quién está ahí?"

Hanayo se agachó inmediatamente detrás del árbol que por suerte estaba a su lado y contuvo la respiración. Los segundos pasaron tensos antes de que finalmente, escuchara algo.

"Huh… ¿No es nadie? ¡P-Por supuesto que no!"

Pasaron varios segundos más, pero el canto comenzó de nuevo. Hanayo suspiró y espero hasta estar a salvo antes de esconderse nuevamente en el árbol, mirando hacia el claro.

¡Ah! Hanayo sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban una vez más. Con una sensación de ansiedad y temor, finalmente se dio cuenta de que podía reconocer a la persona que estaba cantando.

Ahí, encima de una roca, estaba Maki Nishikino, la pequeña heredera de la familia Nishikino, cantando con la más amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Hanayo no sabía porque debía estar cautivada, si por el hecho de que Nishikino cantaba tan bien, o por el hecho de que la Maki de rostro normalmente gruñón tenía una sonrisa tan brillante. Parecía como si ella fuese una persona completamente diferente.

Hanayo no pudo evitar mirarla. Completamente fascinada por la vista. Sabía que si la atrapaban, todo habría terminado, pero aun así, Hanayo no podía evitarlo. La voz de Maki era increíble, y también lo era la forma en la que parecía divertirse mientras cantaba… tanto que incluso Hanayo podía sentir la felicidad saliendo de ella. Eso hizo sonreír también a Hanayo mientras cerraba los ojos para escucharla mejor, tarareando suavemente en voz baja.

La canción termino, y no había más que silencio. Hanayo abrió los ojos y miro hacia el claro, dándose cuenta de que Maki había terminado y se estaba preparando para irse. Hanayo se movió cautelosamente, siendo más que cuidadosa para esconder su presencia, especialmente ahora. Si la atrapaban… tragó saliva, negándose a pensar en lo que pasaría.

Se escondió en el bosque detrás del tronco de un árbol, esperando con cuidado. Cuando vio a Maki alejarse rápidamente lejos de donde estaba, Hanayo dejó escapar un débil suspiro de alivio, contenta de no haber sido descubierta.

Hanayo estaba asustada de lo que Maki pensaría de ella, especialmente porque sus familias… sus familias eran…

Aun así, Hanayo pensó que la voz de Maki sonaba más hermosa que cualquier otra cosa.

..-..

 **Notas finales de Gare-ni:** Y es hasta aquí donde llega este pequeño prologo… Realmente considero que es una buena historia, así que espero que la apoyen… Aunque independientemente de ello yo seguiré con la traducción. El capítulo 1 ya va a la mitad del proceso de traducción, así que espero publicarlo en una o dos semanas a más tardar… (A menos de que termine antes)

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y de nueva cuenta gracias a Woofemus por dejarme traducirla. ¡Esperen ansiosos la continuación! Y de ser posible entren al perfil del autor/a original para ver más de sus trabajos.


End file.
